Greatest freak out ever 25 (Transcript)
Jack: 'Stephen isn't supposed to be on the float and his parade and he's now... * '''Stephen: '''No, I'm not! * '''Jack: '''Refusing to get on the float. * '''Stephen: '''I'm trying to refusing. I'm trying to refuse me to get me on the float but I'm not gonna do it. * '''David: '''Get on the float. * '''Stephen: '''Bull crap. No! * '''David: '''You've already told them you would. Get on the float. * '''Stephen: '''No, I don't care. I didn't say I would you told them I would. * '''Jennifer: '''Come on, you'll sit back here. * '''David: '''Get on the float. * '''Stephen: '''No, I don't wanna sit that crap. No. Are you using absolutely how would you know of that? * '''Jennifer: '''You told them it was 2 months ago. Have to go. * '''Stephen: '''Yeah, you told them I would do it, I didn't say I would do I... Floats are gay. Mags are gay. * '''David: '''Just get up there, for putting up there. * '''Stephen: '''Make him put a video up! * '''David: '''Get up there. * '''Stephen: '''No, don't touch me! * '''Jennifer: '''Sit back. * '''Stephen: '''No! No! * '''Jennifer: '''Why do you have being sit on the back? * '''Stephen: '''No, I'm not doing it. (rips the piece of star and the medal flews away) * '''David: '''Stephen! * '''Stephen: '''JUST SHUT UP! SHUT UP! (takes out of a star and throws down the dirt) * '''Jennifer: '''No! Stephen. * (All of the girls get off the float while screaming and Stephen starts wrecking the parade) * '''Stephen: '''SHUT UP! * '''Jack: '(laughing) * '''Little Girl: '''WAAAH!! * (also Stephen starts throwing mats on the floor) * '''Jennifer: '''Hey, 'no, stop! * '''Jack: '''Oh, my god! * '''Jennifer: '''Put them back! * '''Stephen: '''I DON'T EVEN CARE! I'M GONNA GET YOU WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, NASTY MAN! SHUT UP! (throws that mat at this dad) Get away from me! * '''Jack: '''Oh, my god! * '''Stephen: '''I don't care! Get that camera off for who don't care!! (Stephen pulls down that prop apart) * '''Chase's Mom: '''Hey! * '''Stephen: '(screaming) * 'Jack: '''Oh, my god! * '''Stephen: '''SHUT UP! (trying to destroy that big mats) * '''Jack: '(more laughing) * 'Stephen: '(finally throws the biggest mats on the dirt and screams, then jumps on the dirt) * 'Chase's Mom: '''Where is your mother?! What is wrong with you?! * '''Stephen: '''She's right there! * '''Jack: '(laughing) * 'Stephen: '''Why do you in here, that'll you've giving! * '''Chase's Mom: '''Are you kidding me?! * '''Stephen: '''You're old! * '''Chase's Mom: '''Really?! * '''Stephen: '''Yeah!! * '''Chase's Mom: '''If you're crazy, GET OUT! * '''Jack: '''HA, HA! * '''Chase's Mom: '''Really?! If you're all kinda scared, look all of this! Get them back! * '''Little Girl: '''Mom! * '''Jack: '''Oh, my god! * '''Stephen: '''GET OUT OF MY FACE! MOM! * '''Chase's Mom: '''You're mom that is going to be angry. * '''Jack: '''Ha, ha, ha! Listen. (Chase's Mom slaps his older brother Stephen's face) * '''Stephen: '(maybe if he would say "SHE JUST HIT ME IN MY FACE!!" or... "SHE JUST SLAP ME IN MY FACE!!", runs away and escapes) * 'Jack: '(seeing his older brother running away) Oh, my god. Category:Transcripts